


i don’t know how to title this

by cad_banes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cad_banes/pseuds/cad_banes
Summary: some super self indulgent crosshair/reader fluff
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	i don’t know how to title this

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what it says on the tin. i wrote this a few months ago and i don’t know how i feel about it now but i’m putting it out there anyway. i needed some gender neutral reader insert fic in my life

It had been a long day. Missions with the Bad Batch were always exhausting- compared to the other clones you’d worked with, they were intense to say the least- but this one had been particularly taxing. Every member of the squad had a near miss at some point, and you’d spent the entire duration of the mission on edge, trying to resist the temptation to insist they retreat- you knew Hunter had it under control, but you couldn’t help but worry. Especially when a blaster bolt had shot past Crosshair’s head, just grazing him- you knew if he were a few inches to the left, his helmet wouldn’t have protected him from the blast. Out of the Bad Batch, it was he who you were closest to; although you shouldn't admit it, you felt undeniably attracted to the sniper, despite his standoffish attitude. You had seen that he wasn’t quite as grumpy as he pretended to be- stolen moments in the back of the ship, hands barely touching, his breath warm against you, had proved that. Right now, though, you would rather focus on trying to sleep off the ache already settling into your body than your relationship with the clone. The barracks seem deserted- the others were probably getting food or using the ‘fresher. You had already done both as soon as you’d returned to the Havoc Marauder, wanting to get into bed as soon as possible. 

You sit on your own bunk, frowning at how uncomfortable it was compared to what you were used to on your home planet- surely the clones couldn’t get a good night’s sleep like this. Although they were probably used to it, you realised, and the thought sends a sharp sadness through you. You hadn’t realised Crosshair was also getting ready to sleep until you hear him clear his throat from the other side of the room. You jump, turning to see him lying back on his bunk with his arms tucked behind his neck, having stripped his armour off to his blacks. You realise too late that you’re staring and try to fill the silence by saying, “The bunks… aren’t comfortable.” You cringe the moment the sentence leaves your mouth, but Crosshair seemingly didn’t notice or doesn’t care how awkward it sounded, humming in agreement. He closes his eyes for a few moments, lost in thought, before looking back across at you. He pats the space beside him on the bed hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure if it was allowed- and of course it wasn’t, there was certainly some regulation against it, yet you were so exhausted, desperate for comfort after the day’s stress, that you didn’t care. 

You crawl into bed beside him, not quite sure how close he’s comfortable with you being. He turns away, and you worry that you crossed a boundary, but he rolls back over a moment later chewing on a toothpick, resting his gaze on you. The intensity of it reminds you of watching him training between missions, shooting without his helmet- he’s completely focused on you, as if nothing else in the galaxy exists. He doesn’t speak, just reaches out a hand to gently touch your face, brushing his thumb across your cheek. You move your own hand to cover his, silently asking him to continue, but he pulls back, tearing his eyes away. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but seems to think better of it, instead sitting back up and moving away, off the bed. 

You stare at him quizzically before realising what he’s doing- fetching another blanket, as the thin sheet he usually slept under wasn’t nearly big enough for two people. You whisper a thanks as he throws it over you, to which he nods in response, the corner of his mouth twitching in what you thought was the beginnings of a smile.

Crosshair leans back against the pillows, taking the toothpick out from between his teeth and flicking it with precision into the nearby waste bin. You don’t move, simply watching him as he stretches and settles down, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He’d come to you if he felt ready; smothering him would just cause him to be overwhelmed and shut you out. Instead, you let your eyes flutter close, listening to Crosshair’s steady breathing, his hand barely inches away from your own.

You must have dozed off at some point; you were woken up by the feeling of something pushing against your chest. Groggily, you shift to see that Crosshair had moved to press himself against your side with his head buried against your shoulder. Your moving had almost woken him- he pulls you back against him with a soft noise of disapproval, unconsciously wrapping his arms around your body. You raise a hand to gently run fingers through his short hair, watching the way the tension leaves his shoulders as he sighs. Feeling a little bolder, you lean forward to press your lips against his forehead, letting them linger there for a moment. He reacts by snuggling even closer to you, an unmistakable smile forming on his face. You couldn’t help the flutter in your chest at seeing him so content- he was always so confrontational and abrasive so seeing him melt like this, when it was only the two of you, felt like your own secret. You continue gently stroking his head, your own body starting to feel heavy with exhaustion, until you feel him raise his head, suddenly awake. He doesn’t pull away at first, staring up at you with an expression that could only be described as sleepy adoration, but as he realises how close to you he is, your bodies almost intertwined and your hand still slowly running through his hair, he shifts back a little, still close enough that you could reach out and touch him but putting some space between you. You let him, offering him the other side of the blanket as he moves. He accepts it, but still won’t look at you. 

“It’s okay,” you murmur. You’re not sure what you’re referring to- is it okay for him to touch you? You want him to, but you’re also aware that even for a squad like the Bad Batch, there were still punishments for breaking certain regulations. You wanted to say something more, to let him know that you’re there and not planning on leaving, that he could feel safe around you. Even so, your words seemed to have the desired effect, as he meets your eyes once more. You smile at him softly, barely able to think with how tired you are. He shuffles back towards you, not as close as before, but enough that you can touch his hand, running your thumb across his palm. It isn’t much, but you’re happy like this, knowing he trusts you enough to open up to you even in the smallest of ways, and the thought fills you with warmth as you drift back to sleep, content just to have him beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m in the process of writing tech/reader 👀


End file.
